Breaking Away
by Locketful o' Heartache
Summary: Bella is a small stuff high school writer, but she's got some not so small problems, including student loans, a persistent stalker, and more. What happens when Edward finds Bella in a bad situation with said stalker in a coffee shop one day?
1. Prologue

**Hey hey hey! Ya that's right, I wrote another story! I'm incredibly stupid I know, but ya know what? Tough shit cuz I like to write! And I will hopefully doing more of it since I'm getting a laptop! Woot woot! And it's gonna be a netbook! IN PURPLE! Take that Osama! In remembrance of the 9 11 victims, I would encourage you to have a moment of silence. ………….. Okay, grieving be gone, cuz now it's time for my story! =D**

**Btw, check out my other stories and poems and my two besties' accounts, Tomboy Amy and lionlambluv. They are amazing, much better than me =D (My opinion, don't kill me Amy XD)**

**This poem's just a preview, I'll hopefully be posting the first chapter soon =D**

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

**So now here it is:**

**Breaking Away**

Underneath the surface,

it all keeps breaking.

Underneath the surface,

the walls are fraying.

I need to get out while I can,

maybe find someone that's worth

Being called

my man.

Somebody save me,

please God get me out,

Do I really have to beg?

Do I really have to scream

and shout?

This situation is seemingly hopeless,

I feel like I'm going to die,

maybe I should just give up,

and say some teary goodbyes.

It's happening again,

he came back for me.

Why?

Why can't he just leave me be?

Is it not enough

that he controls my life,

No matter what I do,

no matter how I try to strive,

he holds me back,

tries to take my life.

But he doesn't own me.

he never has,

never will,

I can't tell you

how much he's tried to hurt me,

tried to break me,

make me his.

But I can tell you this:

it won't happen.

I can guarantee you that.

Because dear Jacob Black,

_I'm_ the leader of the pack.

You can't tell me what to do,

_I_ rule this place,

This is my home,

Leave,

you're just a disgrace.

I'm taking back my life,

and you have no say.

Because dear Jacob Black,

I'm

_Breaking Away._

**Hehe **shuffles feet nervously** Didja like it? This is just a preview, but tell me what you got out of it. Tell me what you thinks gonna happen, I'll give a preview to who gets closest =D (Amy, you can't guess, cuz you already know what's gonna happen XD) Anyways, even if you didn't like it, review plz! I don't give a shit if you flame me, they're the most honest reviews you can get, though sometimes hurtful lolz. But I haven't been flamed yet, so woo! XD**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Locketful o' Heartache**

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK THAT BUTTON! IT WANTS YOU TO TOO! SO:**

**REVIEW! (plz =D)**


	2. Saved

**Disclaimer: Really? Do you think that if I can barely write this crap that I could write **_**Twilight**_**? Jeez, you're dumber than you look! (Jk XD But I don't own **_**Twilight**_** D'=) Btw the song for the ringtone is "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC, and I don't own that either =(**

**Well here it is, and don't forget to R&R por favor!**

**Breaking Away**

**Chapter 1: Someone Save Me**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. Here I am, sitting in this homey little café, wishing that I could go back to my _real_ home. But I can't, seeing as how I'm here because I'm hiding from my stalker. He used to be my sweet, caring boyfriend, then he turned abusive and unsupportive, that is until I dropped him like a bad habit.

Well,_ tried_ to anyway.

That old boyfriend and newly acquired stalker is Jacob Black. I know I should have gotten a restraining order on that psycho, but it's a bit late for that now at the moment, I'll deal with that matter later. Right now I'm busy sitting in a little booth, crying my eyes out.

_Why? Why does it have to be me? Why ME?! _I asked myself. I just sat there sobbing when a waiter came over to me and asked if he could get me any coffee. He didn't even look like he cared at all why I was openly weeping at my table, he just looked like he wanted his shift to be over. I sniffled.

"Y-yes. I would like one mocha frap with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup please," I ordered. He nodded and sauntered away. I sighed and put my head on my arms on my table and continued my crying, wondering when it had gotten so bad that I couldn't even go home without fearing he was there. I haven't even told my parents that I broke up with him, so whenever he comes around there nobody thinks anything of it.

Those bastards. I really hate my parents, and they hate me. It's a thing we have and it works for us. They don't give a shit whether I live or die, so I take care of myself. They even make me pay almost half of the rent. In my own home! Ever since I started middle school and made my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, they've treated me like some hobo on the street asking for money. **(A/N: No offense to hobos. My friend actually saw a hobo with a tail once. Freaked her out! XD) **Actually, probably worse than a hobo, because with hobo's they just ignore them and walk away. I just wish that were the case for me.

When they aren't treating me like last week's trash, they make me work at their dinky little "Mom and Pop" store that most of the people in Forks go to for groceries. They don't pay me though, so on top of working there I have to get another job to help pay rent.

And on top of _that_ I also went to high school, so I'm stuck having to manage my straight A average and work two jobs that slowly suck the life out of me.

"_Shoot to thrill! _

_Way to kill!_

_Too many women,_

_With too many pills yeah!"_

I was jolted out of my miserable haze of thoughts about my life by my ringtone. I fumbled for my cell in my pocket so that if Jacob was near me (which wouldn't have been that hard to do because I hadn't been paying attention to anything besides crying) he wouldn't hear it and recognize the familiar ring.

I sniffled and answered with a shaky, "Hello?"

"Bella? Bella! Oh thank god! Are you all right? After those guys got Jacob away from you everything was a total chaos! I saw you run away and I tried to follow you but Rose pulled me away because it was getting really physical with them. Where are you?" Alice's loud voice screeched through the speakers of my phone. I took a breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm at the Angel's Café downtown. Do you know where _he_ is?" I asked. She gasped.

"Holy crap! Bella you have to get out of there! One of Jacob's friends told him that he saw you in there! He'll probably be there any sec-"

"Hey babe," _he_ whispered menacingly in his deep, husky voice. I screamed in fear, which caused many patrons of the café to turn around and stare.

"Shut up Bella!" Jacob practically yelled at me. Alice was shouting frantically on the other end of the line.

"Bella! Bella! Don't worry, I'm sending my cousin to come help you! Jacob?! Jacob-damn-Black, did you hear me?! He will kick your ASS! Not to mention what _I'll_ do next time I-" Jacob snatched my phone away from me and hung up. He sighed and shook his head, tsking.

"Bella baby, you know how much I hate that girl. Why on earth would you call _her _and not me?" his voice and expression were cool and calm but his eyes were a raging, dark fire. I had to stifle another scream.

"I-I didn't J-Jake. She called me!" I spoke frantically, trying to appease him as much as I could before he got too angry.

He slid silently into the booth next to me, trapping me between him, the table, and a wall. My breathing got heavy.

_Please_, please _don't Jacob_! I thought.

**And that's all she wrote. She being me. Lol, sorry for the short chapter, but the chapters for this story will be short =P**

**Check out the rest of my stuff and my besties' accounts, Tomboy Amy and lionlambluv. They really are awesome =D**

**Review if you want me to update! Plz plz plz! I didn't get any reviews last chapter, but that's okay, it was just a prologue. But I want a couple for this one. Plz? Just a few. **begs****

**Love,**

**Locketful o' Heartache**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(plz =D)**


End file.
